1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle seat, which supplies air toward an air passage in the seat to be blown air toward a passenger seated on the seat from a surface sheet of the seat.
2. Description of Related Art:
In a conventional air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle seat described in JP-U-59-164552, air conditioned in a front air conditioning unit is supplied to an air chamber within the seat through a seat duct, and air in the air chamber is blown from a surface sheet of the seat to improve pleasant feeling for a passenger seated on the seat in the passenger compartment. However, during a heating mode, when warm air is continually blown toward the seat so that temperature of a surface sheet of the seat becomes high, over-heating may be given to the passenger. On the other hand, during a stationary cooling state where the temperature in the passenger compartment is lowered from a cool-down state to a stable temperature, over-cooling may be given to the passenger. In this case, a temperature sensor may be disposed within the seat, and the temperature of air blown into the seat may be controlled according to the temperature within the seat. However, the temperature sensor adds cost to the air conditioning apparatus for the vehicle seat, and is difficult to be provided within the seat.
Further, in the conventional air conditioning apparatus, conditioned air is not blown into the seat before a unit blower of the front air conditioning unit is operated, warm air is not immediately blown from the surface sheet of the seat, and the seat is not quickly heated.